


Nice Jacket

by bobbiejelly



Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [20]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Emerald City Bar | Joe's Bar (Grey's Anatomy), F/F, MerAdd, meddison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Meredith Grey has a nice jacket. Addison Montgomery notices.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: Guess Who's Crushing on Addison Montgomery? [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797412
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Nice Jacket

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Out of Bounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391005) by [lydialyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydialyn/pseuds/lydialyn). 



_Author's Note:_

Enjoy!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Nice Jacket**

* * *

_Meredith Grey has a nice jacket. Addison Montgomery notices._

* * *

"Nice jacket," some random compliments Meredith Grey at Joe's bar.

"Thanks," the blonde sighs, and shrugs at him.

"Where did you get it?" Says the man who Meredith doesn't know the name of at this point (not that she even cares).

"It's from my boyfriend," says Meredith with an eye roll.

"Boyfriend?" The man just asks her without taking the hint and walking away from the doctor.

"Nah," says Meredith with a bit of an impatient eye roll.

"So, no boyfriend?" The man continues to pester her, albeit whilst looking rather confused at this point.

"Nope. I was just kidding this jacket is my girlfriend's," says Meredith to him with a smirk.

"It IS a nice jacket," a tall leggy redhead materializes at Meredith's side and glares at the guy.

"SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND!?" The guy exclaims in alarm.

"Yes she is," says Meredith proudly.

"She has really good taste," the guy deadpans.

"She does," says Meredith.

"Well aren't you humble," Addison Montgomery teases.

"What? You have good taste in jackets," Meredith smiles.

"I think she has even better taste in women," says the man.

"I like to think I have the best taste in women," says Addison, as Meredith beams.

* * *

*

*

*

*

*

****** **FIN**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

This is exactly 200 words.

This feels like an accomplishment.

Cheers!

###  [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


End file.
